


Stab me like one of your Latin boys

by spectacularsam



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Caesar/Brutus
Genre: AU, Don't Like Don't Read, Knifeplay, M/M, Rome - Freeform, Stabbing kink, Yaoi, ancient Latin, boy/boy, dong mention, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularsam/pseuds/spectacularsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar always had a feeling in his loins for his bro, Brutus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stab me like one of your Latin boys

Ever since Cesar had befriended Brutus, there was always a sort of tension between them. It was at its peak during long travels between countries when the two camped alone together. The beds they both slept in felt empty but no one dared snuggle close in one bed. But the very idea made their hearts ignite.  
On a particular evening, Cesar reclined on his sofa with the works of Socrates on his lap. He reread the same line over and over. He could not focus he felt... Strange. What was this strange feeling?  
Brutus swaggered in and seated himself beside Cesar. "Hello." He said in ancient Latin with a smooth husky tone.  
Cesar nodded at his greeting.  
Brutus shimmied a little closer. "Julius, I-"  
Cesar put his finger to his friend's voluptuous lips. "Sh." In a swift motion, Brutus found himself on top of Cesar, Socrates pushed aside.  
The two Romans lips crashed together like modern day economy.  
Cesar was breathless, his heart leap. "Oh Brutus!" He cried as he rubbed their massive erections together.  
The two embraced, sitting up as if Brutus was ready to ride Cesar's enormous dong. Hands grasped backs, tore at ancient roman robes.  
Suddenly, Cesar felt a sharp pain in his back. "Oh, Brutus." He sighed. "How did you know I was into knifeplay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Caesar


End file.
